Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure!
Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's sixth series on fandom of pretty cure wiki. Story Love Land Version In Love Land fairies always lived in peace, but one day they were attacked by No Feeling Kingdom who want all love and other feelings to disappear from all worlds. Queen Venus sent two fairies Aria and Kai to find legendary warriors Pretty Cure and seven lost crystals to save Love Land. Earth Version 14 years old girl Mai Sakura and 14 years old boy Tsukioka Kei just can't understand each other. They are always aruging and just can't get along. But then one day they met two fairies Aria and Kai and they told them, that they are legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Can they fight as partners? Will being Pretty Cure help them realise their real feelings? Characters Pretty Cure Mai Sakura - 'Sakura is 14 years old girl who loves sports and is good at studying. She isn't in any club because she end up helping all of them. She is always competiting with Kei and is very angry when she lose what happens often. She is actually very friendly girl who loves to help others. Her alter ego is Cure Love. 'Tsukioka Kei - 'Kei is 14 years old boy. He is great at both sports and studying. He isn't in any club but just like Sakura always end up helping all of them. He often notice that Sakura is competiting with him but doesn't mind at all. He is never sure what are his feelings for Sakura, because she usually argue with her but is also worried about her if something happens to her. His alter ego is Cure Trust. Mascots 'Aria - 'Sakura's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with - ria. 'Kai - 'Kei's fairiy partner. He ends his sentences with - kai. Villains - No Feeling Kingdom 'King Hate - King of No Feeling Kingdom. 'Quiet - '''First villain that appear. 'Argue - 'Second villain that appear. 'Masuqarede - 'Third villain that appear. She can disguise herself as anyone she want. 'Maria - 'Maria is fourth villain that appear. She transfered to Moonflower Academy to spy on Sakura and Kei but end up falling in love with Kei. In one of episodes she helped Sakura and Kei to escape, but lost all of her powers. Somewhere at the end of the series she returns and come back to Moonflower Academy and became like normal girl. She also helped Cure Love and Trust in final battle. 'Yukio '- Yukio is fifth villain that appear. He seem to be close to Maria and didn't understand her feelings for Kei. 'Jounas '- Jounas is sixth villain that appear. 'Diffrent '- Is seventh villain that appear and the strongest from all seven of them. Others ''Coming soon... Locations 'Tsukikage Town '- Place where Sakura and Kei live. 'Love Land '- Place where Aria and Kai came from. 'No Feeling Kingdom '- Place where villains live. 'Moonflower Academy '- School Sakura and Kei are going to. Items '''Crystals of Seven Feelings - '''Seven Crystals are Crystals of seven feelings, Sakura and Kei have to search for. Gallery Trivia *This is first duo series after Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *It's first duo series with girl and boy cure (if counting only canon series and MoonlightRainbow's series). Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure!